Debilidad
by CielPhantomhiive
Summary: América se ve obligado a cuidar de Inglaterra estando borracho, pero el estadounidense descubre lo interesante que puede ser la situación con un Inglaterra en estado obediente.


Wah~ Bueno, aquí una introducción de lo que vendrá a ser una historia un poco rara xDU. Este primer capitulo no tiene mucha acción, lo siento por eso.

Bueno, disfrutad~.

* * *

><p>El amarillo sucio que luchaba por ser blanco le observaba pacíficamente a través de sus grietas, que dividían la visión tan disimuladamente que hasta se les perdonaba el hueco que podrían crear dentro de unos años si nadie se interesaba en repararlas. Sí, había un chico que se había pasado tanto rato observando el techo que hasta tenía la sensación de que el mismo le devolvía la mirada. Había pasado de sentir que se le caía encima a sentir que le miraba. Un gran y demente paso.<p>

- ¿Sabes? Es un idiota – Y sí, porque los dementes nunca son dementes si sus locuras tienen límite, había comenzado a hablar con el techo. Nada malo realmente; estaba seguro de que si se esforzaba un poco, esas grietas podrían parecerle un rostro – Y no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida – Continuó desahogándose frente al techo.

Hacía horas que ese rubio no cambiaba su posición. La cama en la que estaba estirado no era cómoda, por eso sabía que sería inútil buscar una postura más agradable. Además, él se lo pasaba muy bien parloteando (Quejándose) con su nuevo amigo, el techo.

- Encima de todo, está loco – Palabras poco convincentes viniendo de alguien que le contaba sus penas al techo de la habitación donde se hospedaba, y que, desde luego, le quitaban seriedad al asunto, si es que aún conservaba un poco.

Un suspiró llenó la habitación. El rubio de lentes que ocupaba la cama, alzó sus brazos colocando sus manos detrás de su cuello, apoyando su nuca en sus manos. Cerró los ojos ladeando su cabeza hacia la ventana que tenía a su derecha, esbozando más molestia en su rostro, como si la oscura noche que se emitía a través de la ventana le incordiase.

- Un idiota… - Su rostro volvió a la posición original, mirando de nuevo hacia arriba – Inglaterra, eres un idiota – Musitó suspirando de nuevo, como intentando convencerse a si mismo de ello – Un idiota con cejas grandes y feas – Sentenció asintiendo a la nada.

Sus ojos se le cerraban por el cansancio. Sí, estaba cansado, pero Estados Unidos de América se negaba a dormir. Había pasado demasiado rato pensando en cosas en las que no debía pensar y por ello, estaba completamente seguro de que si cedía ante el sueño soñaría con el motivo de su estado tan poco cuerdo. Olvidarse de todo era bastante imposible, pues cada que se quedaba callado durante más de dos segundos, podía ver claramente la espalda de su ex hermano mayor huyendo por la puerta de la sala donde habían tenido una reunión aquella mañana. Y es que quizás América se pasó con él. Era posible. Podía ser. A lo mejor. Vale, lo hizo.

Un tercer suspiro sonó en aquella habitación, suspiro que parecía haber robado todo el enfado del chico. Ahora era como si la culpa que había estado ocultando hubiese derrotado al orgullo que protegía al falso enfado.

- Parece que hasta los héroes se equivocan, Charls – Y eso era algo que jamás, bajo ningún concepto hubiese dicho frente a alguien. Aunque ahora estaban entre compañeros, él y Charls, el techo.

Cuando América confesó aquellas palabras y se escuchó a si mismo, entrecerró sus ojos viéndose en la reunión que todos los países habían tenido hacía unas horas. Nada marchaba mal, había comenzado con sus tradicionales chillidos y golpes, palabras malsonantes, amenazas y todo lo demás, pero con la presencia de la disciplina de Alemania todo se pudo calmar, y, Francia, que esta vez era el país anfitrión, dio comienzo a los puntos que se tenían que discutir (No realmente, sólo flirteó con uno y con otro hasta que, hartos de él, le obligaron a las malas a comenzar la reunión).

- Estúpida reunión – Habló estirado en su cama el de gafas, recordando lo pasado en aquella junta – Estúpido Francia… - Ahora se le veía en la fase de culpar a todo lo culpable, y a lo que no, también.

Pero seguía acordándose, reconstruía todo lo que había vivido en el momento. En su mente tenía la imagen clara de la reunión terminándose, de los países yendo a sus hoteles o lo que fuese (Casi todos se quedaban a dormir en el país anfitrión, al día siguiente había una segunda reunión que continuaba con los debates inacabados en la primera, los que venían a ser casi todos).

Se acordaba de todo. Excepto de cómo había comenzado a discutir con alguien en concreto.

El americano había pasado una buena mañana (Realmente llegó tarde a la quedada, pero él estaba feliz igual, con su heroica entrada a la sala ignoró todas las quejas que le lanzaban), había participado en la reunión con sus geniales ideas, sin contestar a los que las tachaban de ridículas. Si, todo marchaba bien, pero de golpe ¡PUF! La reunión termina y él e Inglaterra ya habían comenzado la disputa.

Podía acordarse de Francia al lado del de ojos verdes, no parecía querer irse sin haber visto el final de aquello, también se acordaba de Japón y de su mirada preocupada, el mismo siendo contenido de interrumpir en la discusión por China, quien tenía una de sus manos apoyadas en un hombro del de taje blanco.

-_ "¿…Y qué más da todo eso? ¡Nunca haces nada de provecho! ¡Estás degenerando en un inútil y para sentirte mejor vienes a hacer el idiota aquí!"_ – Era lo que le había gritado el otro rubio. Era para sentirse ofendido, ¿Verdad?

- _"Y tu experiencia te dice eso, ¿Cierto? Debes de saber mucho del tema ya que tú ya eres todo un inútil!"_ – Se había intentado defender contestándole con especial énfasis en los insultos.

- _"¿Qué…?"_ – Tenía que reconocer que el soplido de enfado que en aquel momento soltó Inglaterra le dio orgullo para continuar la pelea –_ "¡No puede decirme eso alguien que no ha hecho nada bien en toda su vida!"._

Y su sangre corría con enojo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Estando ahora en su cama, no le enfadaba tanto aquella frase, o al menos no tanto como cuando estaban discutiendo. Eran las mismas palabras que siempre aparecían en aquellas discusiones, pero en aquel momento se habían amontonado muchísimas, las suficientes como para hacerle explotar. Ahora, tendido en la cama, se preguntaba inútilmente dónde estaba su típico buen humor de héroe, el que sacaba a todos de quicio en tiempo récord, pero que era incapaz de preocuparse por nada grave y tampoco decía cosas especialmente duras.

Debía haber corrido lejos de él, no veía a esa faceta suya desde el fin de esa maldita reunión.

-_ "Debes sentirte muy bien auto convenciéndote de eso, ¿No? Tienes celos de que yo haya hecho cosas más provechosas que tú. ¡En especial contando con que lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida, de lo que más orgulloso estoy y lo que más me ha ayudado ha sido independizarme de ti y de tu estúpida casa!"_

Se preguntaba si habría sido un poco menos peor si se hubiese callado en aquel instante, si no hubiese seguido parloteando como el idiota que ahora se sentía.

- _"¡Y agradece que te haya aguantado tantos años, porque nadie te habría aguantado como yo!"_

No sabía si era por haber visto la cara sorprendida y herida de su ex tutor o porque se sentía victorioso al ver que el mismo ya no se atrevía a contestarle, pero fuese por el motivo que fuese, su lengua se sentía activa y se dedicó a soltarle más cosas poco agradables relacionadas con aquel tema que sabía de antemano el daño que le llegaba a hacer al anglo.

No era como si realmente pensase aquellas cosas, pero cuando la ofensa y el orgullo tomaban posesión del americano, las palabras le salían con voluntad propia. Y ahora lo sabía, había dicho cosas de más.

Que al británico le dolía en demasía aquel tema tabú no era ninguna clase de secreto, todo al contrario, por ello no era raro que su mal carácter supiese por donde lanzarle las dagas.

Puede que se arrepintiese. Puede que se arrepintiese desde el momento en el que vio a Inglaterra poner aquella cara tan herida antes de salir casi corriendo de la sala. Sí, fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a arrepentirse, pues fue ese acto por parte del mayor el que lo dejó congelado en su sitio.

Después de aquello, Francia recogió las cosas que Inglaterra olvidó en la sala para luego seguirle. China también se fue, arrastrando a Japón con cara de pocos amigos. Se preguntaba si China estaba molesto también, si las palabras que soltó le habían dolido a él también, a fin de cuentas él había pasado por algo parecido a lo del británico, y tampoco era un secreto.

Ahora, el americano sabía sus errores. Sabía de sobras lo que había hecho mal, y obviamente también sabía lo que hacer para arreglarlo. Y si no arreglarlo, para no estar en tanta tensión con el inglés. Pero había un problema; su orgullo. Su gran amigo orgullo. ¡Tantos años juntos! ¿Cómo no le había puesto un nombre también a él?

Inglaterra también había dicho cosas malas, ¿Cierto? Entonces, ¿Tenía que ser el único que se disculpase? No, eso sería caer bajo, decía el Señor Orgullo. Además, no era su maldito problema si el otro se tomaba tan a pecho aquel estúpido tema.

_"Fuiste el único al que le dio cariño en toda su vida"_ Le había explicado en una ocasión Francia.

_"Casi muere protegiéndote, ¿Sabes?"_ Le había dicho en otra el mismo.

_"También fuiste el único que le dio a conocer lo que significaba sentirse querido y necesitado"._

¡Bien! Maldita fuese, no necesitaba acordarse de más frases de aquel pervertido, sabía bien aquellas cosas. Sí, las sabía. Las sabía y aún así le había dicho todo aquello. Aquellas estúpidas cosas que ni siquiera sentía.

El rubio se removió en la cama inquieto. No necesitaba sentirse más culpable.

Pero, ¡No pasaba nada! Tenía un plan. Un plan que funcionaría por el simple hecho de que era ÉL el que lo pondría en marcha. Simplemente… Simplemente, al día siguiente le trataría como siempre. No era la primera vez que habían discutido, y siempre, o casi siempre, habían "arreglado" las disputas haciendo ver que no las habían tenido.

- Vamos, Charls, cállate, funcionará – Decía con la voz entrecortada mientras se tapaba los ojos. De nuevo volvía a decir cosas para convencerse a si mismo, pues aunque parecía que volvía a hablarle al techo, no era exactamente eso.

Había una parte de él que le decía lo difícil que iba a ser esta vez arreglar las cosas, que en esta ocasión todo era distinto por el simple motivo de que esta vez había atacado al otro con las peores mentiras posibles.

Pensando esto, el rubio se levantó quedando sentado en su cama, mirando sus pies seriamente. Lo sabía, esta vez no sería igual. Había tocado un tema demasiado delicado como para ser sacado a la luz. ¿Cuántos iban ya…? Más de 300 años sin mencionar el asunto.

Suspiró resignado. Se sentía culpable, pero no quería disculparse. Soltó un gruñido al aire quitando de mala manera las sábanas. Ya no le importaba, se acostaría y al día siguiente improvisaría sobre la marcha lo que debía hacer. Quizás hasta ese vejestorio con cuerpo de joven se disculpaba antes con una cara de arrepentimiento. Sí, exacto, eso pasaría.

América reía por lo bajo con esa idea en la cabeza mientras dejaba sus gafas en la mesita que tenía al lado.

- Oh, ¿Vienes a disculparte Inglaterra? Me dijiste cosas muy crueles, no sé si quiero hacerlo – Se interpretaba a si mismo mientras se estiraba tapándose con las sábanas, quedando bajo ellas – ¡Pero, señor América, mi héroe, estoy muy arrepentido! Yo y mis cejas queremos disculparnos – Imitaba ahora al angloparlante con una voz poco menos que ridícula, riendo un poco más.

Y en media interpretación de la escena estaba, cuando justamente al acomodarse lo suficientemente bien como para sentirse a gusto sonó su móvil perturbándole el ambiente.

- _Fuck_ – Maldijo mientras se levantaba frunciendo el ceño algo molesto. ¿Quién era capaz de interrumpir su estupenda obra de teatro?

Buscó el aparato en la mesa donde reposaban sus gafas, pero no lo encontró, así que se auto obligó a salir de la cama para ir a buscarlo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de aviador, encontrándolo en el bolsillo derecho. El chico fue a quejarse por teléfono cuando se sorprendió al ver que se le adelantaban.

- ¡América! – Pregonaba la voz. Aquel timbre inconfundible le reveló que se trataba del francés - ¡Tu maldita culpa! Ven aquí ahora mismo, ¡Onii-san no quiere cargar con las consecuencias!

- Eh… ¿Qué? – Era lo único que atinaba a decir. Le habían roto su actuación, le habían sacado de su cama y, ¿Él era el que estaba siendo regañado? – ¿De qué estás hablando ahora? ¡Intentaba dormir! – Recriminó.

- Deja de quejarte, los hombres quejitas no son atractivos – Sentenció, incomodando al menor – Solo cállate y baja a la entrada de tu hotel. ¡Madre mía! Sabía que os tendríais que haber quedado todos en mi casa, ¡Así os tendría a todos bien _controlados_!

- Precisamente porque nos querías "tener controlados" nos negamos a ellos – Le recordó el menor, y es que, ¿Quién era el valiente que decía que si a quedarse una noche en la misma casa con el francés al acecho?

- Mmh, sí~ - Fue lo que escuchó América, seguido de una típica risilla. No era posible, ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? Seguramente lo que podría haber hecho si todos hubiesen dormido en su casa. Si, el tono juguetón con el que había reído era más que suficiente para deducir aquello – Solo hazme caso y baja, no sé cual es tu maldita habitación y no quieren decírmelo porque… Bueno, ya verás, ahora solo baja, onii-san se está cansando de estar fuera.

- Lo he entendido, ahora bajo – Hablaba mientras se colocaba a Texas en su lugar, acostumbrándose a la buena visión.

Resopló antes de escuchar cómo el francés cortaba la llamada ante aquello. Maldita fuera, ¿Qué le picaba ahora a Francia? Bajaría, claro, un héroe asistía a las llamas de auxilio (?) pero ya le había molestado.

A regañadientas se vistió mientras iba preguntándose a si mismo que qué quería el otro rubio. Abrió la puerta y bajó por las escaleras (De lo que se arrepintió, se cansó pese a estar en el segundo piso).

Cuando salió a la calle, volteó la cabeza a lado y lado buscando a aquel pervertido en potencia, encontrándoselo a su izquierda.

- ¡Tú!

Giró su cuerpo entero hacia la dirección en la que sonó aquella palabra, viendo a Francia un poco a lo lejos. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y se quedo con esa cara de sorpresa aún y cuando Francia se le comenzó a acercar con lo que parecía un borracho, muy borracho Inglaterra apoyado en uno de sus hombros. El de lentes fue a preguntar por la situación, pero Francia le lanzó al de ojos verdes a los brazos, obligándole a cogerlo por acto reflejo. Terminó sujetándolo por debajo de los brazos del mayor, apoyando sus manos en la espalda del mismo.

- Ahora es tu problema – Le advirtió el de la barba – A fin de cuentas esto es culpa tuya, ¿Por qué siempre es onii-san el que carga con sus penas por tu culpa? – Dramatizó suspirando pesado.

El estadounidense arrugó su nariz al oler el fuerte aroma a alcohol que provenía de ambos, pero más por parte del de ojos verdes.

- ¡Espera! – Alzó la voz sin gritar - ¿Cómo que culpa mía? ¿Por qué tengo que quedármelo yo? ¡No es justo! – Replicó algo desconcertado y desesperado por la situación, pero más confundido que cualquier cosa. No era como si él les hubiese puesto una pistola en la cabeza para salir a beber y emborracharse, ¿Por qué tenía que cuidarlo entonces?

Atinó a ver que el francés doblaba su cabeza para mirarle, puesto que ya había girado camino en dirección contraria para desentenderse del asunto.

-_ Amérique_, ¿Estas diciendo eso de verdad? Parece que eres más corto de lo que me temía – Aquello logró que el mayor en estatura arrugase su entrecejo mostrando molestia, pero el de cabello largo solo sonrió sarcástico - ¿Estás seguro de que no es tu culpa el que esté en ese estado?

Y lo supo. No, estaba mal decir que lo supo. Ya lo sabía, sabía que era su culpa. No porque Francis le había estado mirando con los mismo ojos que aquella mañana al terminar de discutir con el inglés, si no porque el inglés, en un momento de reacción al notar otro cuerpo sosteniéndole, había suspirado un nombre suave y bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que al menos el de ojos azules le escuchase. Lo que había dicho era una simple palabra: "América".

- Y ahora, acepta las consecuencias,_ garçon_ – Fueron las últimas palabras de aquel francés, el cual parecía ir a por más presas a fin de divertirse como nadie aquella noche (Algo que era fácil de saber por la visión del rubio corriendo hacia unas damas fiesteras que casualmente pasaban por ahí).

America miró por donde el francés se había marchado, suspirando totalmente incrédulo, bajando luego su mirada al ex imperio, moviendo un poco los brazos para intentar despertarle, cosa que fue totalmente en vano.

Aquella noche iba a ser más larga de lo que el americano pensaba.

* * *

><p>Como decía, no tiene mucha acción pero eso... que sirve de introducción (?).<p>

Aviso que el próximo cap tendrá hard, solo aviso :_

Siento si se ha hecho un poco pesado de leer, en verdad no puedo contenerme cuando me motivo escribiendo sobre este par e_éUU es que son demasiado gays.

Bueno, me callo ya ;_; gracias por leer~.


End file.
